guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mister Muscolo
Let's all vote here if you like / dislike my presonal page. Note: I will strike out all non-subtial favs and unfavs, such as: nooo or silly person, because i don't really see an explenation there. Note: I will consider only signed people. I will not strike the votes but will consider them null and void. Especialy without a real xplenation... ---- pleace vote on theese build(s) and please comment: :aatxe resistance farmer ---- Rate - A - User Favoured # (sign here) UnFavoured #Sorry doesnt seem to be complete and those red links at the start don't help, will change vote when gets better. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:24, 1 March 2007 (CST) #:striked out -> nooooooo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:18, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:striked out -> Silly person. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 08:39, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Ur page seems kinda...uncomplete, i mean the chars on it are both below lvl 10 and Elonian, but at the title section u have 1 maxed title (wich isn't listend there either) and a cahr wich is working to the defender of ascalon titel..but i mis the Tyrian char.. Sorry but unfavoured this time, i will strike this vote if u clean up ya page—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 16:07, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #noob. ripped of your layout from other users without giving credits :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #u are reposting all the builds? wtf? lol #Yes he is doing that. #Although two posts above don't sign up and screw up RaU, this user screwed up builds. - (Abedeus) 13:23, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #Mr. Musculo, your builds are messing up the builds section, please remove them, see below. Windtalker 13:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #Stop breaking the builds page. Figure out another way to keep track of the builds you like. 404notfound 22:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #Meh... it's nothing new. Helena > You. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:11, 31 March 2007 (CDT) You're unfavoured, back in stubs with you! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 03:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Build Wipe Mr. Musculo, the builds you have copy-pasted into your userspace are showing up in the builds section as vetted builds. While they are vetted builds, there is no reason to have duplicates. You can either link directly to the ORIGINAL build page or just do something like this: Windtalker 13:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Ok, im sorry for all you narrow minded- people outta there who dont know about the 1. may build wipe... i intend to save the builds i use... or will use... if i would repost them all i would just copy-paste, wouldn't I?--Mister Muscolo 13:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :You LINK to them, you dont post them as stand alone builds. And thanks, we are narrow minded, you are lazy and you mess up with pages. - (Abedeus) 15:21, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: so, WTF is that about the build page wipes? vetted builds too or only untested ones? or am i the only one who know aboot it? --Mister Muscolo 00:53, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :No, dude, relax and listen. Those build already EXIST. LINK TO THEM, FOR HELL'S SAKE! - (Abedeus) 00:59, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah, the build page changes are a big screw up on Mister Muscolo's part, no getting around it. For future reference learning what you are doing before doing it is a good course of action. At the least I hope you'll learn what you did wrong there, assuming that the whole thing wasn't purposeful vandalism and just ignorance. Drtstudios 03:05, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Those builds don't get wiped, they get archived, dont worry about it and create a place on ur page to keep ur favorite builds--Relyk 04:48, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Thx, i guess i mixed stuff up or just misunderstood... i will clean my page tomoz...--Mister Muscolo 05:25, 30 March 2007 (CDT) how do oyu change you're sig, btw? found it. oh, abedeus, if i'd be lazy, would i even try to make my page better? i guess not...--Mister Muscolo 05:25, 30 March 2007 (CDT) The builds are getting wiped. If you want to actually save a build, create a link like User:Mister Muscolo/Build I Want To Save. Anything you want to save should be under your userspace, and having links to build pages that are getting wiped will just result in a lot of red links. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:11, 31 March 2007 (CDT) I thought i understood what this is all about... i will rmk the pages then...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px Read Project:Builds wipe for more information. Remember though, you can't just add links, they have to be under your userspace. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:15, 31 March 2007 (CDT) thanks, who's helena btw?[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 03:16, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Oh... just someone from whom a lot of people got the ideas for their userpage. See User:Helena. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:21, 31 March 2007 (CDT) a nice look, but i prefer the one i created... i basicly took my layout by myself and took the progression bar, or a part of it if you will, from Gumby. But the width of the sides and the pic and titles layout is my own :)[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 06:11, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Elites and runes what do you all think about my elites and runes section? i know idont have much but I only cap what i need... and i am trying this with my new acc. i lost my previous, there goes 60 euros... thx again to old man of ascalon and dashface for creating it in the 1. place. My signiture evolution Mister Muscolo [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px Started Build Archiving do check it out...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 08:19, 5 April 2007 (CDT) User:Nog64/Elite Skill Contest Little too late sadly, contest ended on April 6th. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:04, 16 April 2007 (CDT) you're fast... can i still do it for fun?[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 15:05, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Absolutely, go right ahead. :) --50x19px user:Zerris 15:23, 16 April 2007 (CDT) i have 7/8 skills for a quite good build... cant figure out the 8th skill... any help? [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 15:35, 16 April 2007 (CDT) And att.: :::Sword = 12+1+3 :::Communing=12 :::Strength =3+1 Usage:max possible energy through attunement insignias then use the guided weapon spell to nurf the lossess of the elite, then spam attacks, the blade as frequently as you can, when you get to 5 energy because of the weapon spell you use the urn spell, then apply the weapon spell again and do this till you drop... This build relies heavilly on healers making it a bit less sweet than intended...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 15:35, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Why not use Tiger Stance? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:41, 16 April 2007 (CDT) hm... dunno but i think nearly any protective skill kills it... 4 professions that i can think of right now have protection to block evade or any other way nullify attacks.... but since we have guided weapon.... you're right... tiger stance sounds good...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 15:43, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Contest Don't bother submitting, it's been over for like a week. Wyvern won. Didn't you notice the warning?--Nog64Talk 19:21, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Read up. I already informed him of this, and he wished to make the build anyway, just for fun. I see no reason not to. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:18, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::Whoops.--Nog64Talk 20:24, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well yea i saw that but still its fun to make pvp builds from useless elites... i think this one rly works...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 01:42, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Should, but I'd rather see it as a cripslash dude, IMHO.--Nog64Talk 17:04, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Like a cripshot ranger just with cripling slash? i dont like multiple conditions, they're countered WAY 2 fast.... i mean, rly...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 01:44, 19 April 2007 (CDT) PVP I dont think i am experiencing the whole game till i kill some1 idiot in PVP, and since i am not pvp oriented and dont know the single thing about PVP i am calling to all of you people out there to try to help me get started. I dont have skill in random or team arenas, please help... I am thinking of trying out HA but i have no good team build, anyone care to submit a skillset?[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 02:03, 23 April 2007 (CDT) BUILDS Here people are wellcome to post builds. OK guys! i've got an idea about a paragon runner build... ill post it here for future mending and not for being for general public use. thank you for understanding. Motivation 12+1+1 Wildernes Survival ~6 (~8) Leadership 11 (10+1) This was designed for chest running. It should provide major HP regeneration and condition removal... I dont say its perfect, but it works for me... Storm chaser is to be used in case of fire elementalists or in event of need if hasty reffrain fails to trigger... (energy or speed boost)... leadership is to be maintained as high as possible, due t othe need of having 5 energy per shout trigger, because you usually run alone, so shouts pay for themselves. This build goes perfectly into a group run with slight modifications, you can add song of power and other fun mass efecting things... -cheers, i hope this wont get deleted, im just trying to brainstorm for the benefit of GW man kind :D [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 16:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Desperately Seeking it states taht ur lookin for a zealous fiery blade axe? fiery blade axe's cant have other mods then zealous. (if u want i got a req 12 one though (not zealous)) Thempest 17:25, 12 May 2007 (CDT) fixed... thx, i might use it, can you tell me ure ign and location/server im europe[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 12:49, 13 May 2007 (CDT) UPDATE Site update, character list and all ~ 1.1.2008 New year hats: The wintersday contest shows the concept of one of the hats: here RT | Talk 09:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I know that... its just you've never seen them ingame, no? neither do you know to wich faction what goes? ok we can guess but thats it... AND we dont know what hats will even be chosen...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 10:01, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::The winning hat is chosen, and it will be grenth RT | Talk 10:03, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::The hats chosen will be like last year and year before that... tought pitty tho... i <3 grenth :)[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 18:06, 25 December 2007 (UTC) For yee allmighty admins I have one question... i am currently lectoring my very own complete profession guide for a PvX maxed titles paragon (all titles as mixed as possible and viable pve and pvx builds) and still i do not know where to post it... I am yet to see a section for complete PvX guides... thank you [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 21:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)